Before Brave
by mmthemesq
Summary: Thinking about it, Leon Blackwood didn't even realise TNS East and West were two different studios did he? He probably will have called you know who...


_"The last I heard she was with Noah." Jasmine said._

_"What a waste of time," Richelle interjected, "she could be here with her team, instead of that backstabbing-"_

_"Richelle!" Amy admonished. "Come on, this is a celebration, we won!"_

_"And Jacquie can celebrate, or not as the case may be-when I said you have to start thinking of them as your competitors, I never said anything about ending your friendships, or relationships, for a reason. The dance world is complicated. I trust every single person on our team-here or not. I know you'll give your all when the time comes." Emily stated._

_Zara smiled gratefully, her eyes bright._

_"Here here!" Elliot said, raising his cup._

*BB*

Emily looked up at the top of the door frame and huffed. _Why was she here? _She looked down at her hand. _With flowers, no less? She'd never believed in consolation prizes. So what was she doing? She should just leave. _Emily nodded to herself and turned back to the steps as the door opened.

"Emily? What are you doing here?" Emily spun around, determined not to embarrass herself in front of Michelle _(again)_.

"Uhh," she eloquently responded. Michelle spotted the flowers and beamed.

"Are those for me?" She was already opening the door wider, and beckoning her inside_. _Emily nodded.

"Sure. Thanks." Emily followed her through to the lounge, absent-mindedly closing the door behind her.

They sat beside each other on the_ pink couch, not curled around each other in any way, shape or form because there really couldn't be anything more inappropriate, right?_ Michelle waited patiently.

Emily looked down at her feet, shuffling them slightly on the carpet. She shook her head. _Enough of this._

"Two things." Michelle tilted her head and smiled fondly, not quite laughing. "No, no. Michelle, I'm serious."

"Yeah, I know." They looked at each other for a long moment in silence.

"First things first. I'm sorry about what happened, today. I was out of line. We won fair and square but..." Michelle waved her hand.

"All right. Second thing."

"That's it? You don't even want a proper apology?" Michelle grimaced. "Michelle?"

"Look, I accept your - let's be real here for a moment - halfassed ap_ology_."

"_Excuse me_?" This time, Michelle actually laughed. A harsh, short sound that Emily instantly never wanted to hear again.

"I'm sorry. Are you denying the fact that when I opened the door, you weren't slinking back off to your car because you somehow think you're above this?"

"Believe me or not, from your response I'm guessing_ not_, that's not why. I mean, _I don't know why_ but me being above this was the furthest thing from my mind!"

"You've had _years_, Emily. I had to find out from Hunter what you planned between the two of you and you only apologised for today. Even if _I wanted to believe you_... I'm guessing the _second thing _is what brought you here."

Emily took a deep breath, and held out the flowers, only breathing out slowly when Michelle took them from her.

"You're not entirely right, or wrong, I don't know... I wish I did," Emily muttered.

"I know." Michelle admitted, brushing her thumb over the stems.

"Leon Blackwood called TNS East while we were all out, at the studio, I mean - I didn't realise until I'd got back. Point being, he wanted to speak to the Co-Studio Heads. He left a surprising message about one of your dancers so I forwarded it over to your office. And he made me realise something. As much as I hate to admit it, I know you did what you did for your dancers. And what you'd do for them. So..." Emily stood up. "Your pathetic little revolution might have had somewhat of a noble cause. But it was still pathetic. Sorry."

Michelle leaped from the couch, stepping into Emily's personal space.

"Oh, and I suppose you're being deliberately obtuse."

"I know I'm going to regret asking this, but what are you talking about?"

"I was never going to be Dance Captain alone, remember? The first thing I did was ask you, _and I tried to talk to you this time_."

"_I've noticed your pattern_ _to not_ leave well enough alone. You just couldn't stand to have me in charge. You were quite happy to have me as Dance Captain as long as you got a seat at the same table. Funny how you just couldn't _wait_ to mention that you'd been Dance Captain to Miss Kate!" Michelle visibly paused, sighing as she rolled her eyes and smiled fondly.

"I sometimes forget that you're so... you."

"Stop that! We're fighting. You're trying to distract me."

"No you complete and utter lunatic. Back then, I was trying to be your friend!"

"You're delusional. I'll prove it."

Without giving Michelle a chance to respond, Emily leaned into Michelle and kissed her, drawing back immediately - immensely surprised to discover Michelle was still moving with her. They held each other close as they kissed.

Remembering herself, Emily jerked backwards, much to Michelle's confusion.

"What-what just happened?"

"That doesn't leave this room. Ever."

"So, what? That was a test?"

"No! I wouldn't... do _that_, to test you. It was a poor choice of distraction, I should have asked."

"So you humiliate me and my dancers then give me some fake apology so you can kiss me as a distraction?"

"What? No. I genuinely came over here to apologise. Then we started fighting again, and you distracted me. Then I did... _that_. You know what, maybe we shouldn't be around each other, ever. No matter what either of us does, it never seems to work. Judging by our past... _activity_, the next time we're alone in a room we'll probably kill each other."

"So that's it? You're just giving up? You know what, Emily? I've had a long day. You can see yourself out."

*BB*

Emily looked back at the house through the driver's window as she needlessly fiddled with the ignition.

_That so wasn't worth tracking down a florist that stocks Michelle's favourite flowers._

_Why did I get her flowers? She stole my spot as Studio Head, and then kicked me out!_

Emily turned on the engine and drove away, Michelle's favourite flowers still on the seat beside her.


End file.
